


Not Your Sidekick

by amixii10



Series: August Miraculous AUs [17]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Anger, Angry Ranting, Bisexual Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Fluff, Gen, Pansexual Adrien Agreste, ladybug straight up CANCELS someone, tbh I feel bad for chat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:02:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25994170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amixii10/pseuds/amixii10
Summary: Ladybug cancels a trash newspaper.
Series: August Miraculous AUs [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1860127
Comments: 8
Kudos: 73





	Not Your Sidekick

“I’m not your sidekick!” Ladybug says, a sentence she never thought she’d have to utter. “This newspaper is a flaming, misogynistic, garbage piece of-”

Chat tries to placate her by putting his gloved hand over her mouth. 

She bites him. 

“Ow!” he exclaims. “That hurt!” 

“That was the whole point, nimrod. Anyways, I have contacts in my civilian life that can cancel him. It’d be easy enough to bury them so far down that no one’ll ever remember them.” 

Chat shrugs. “Normally I’d tell you not to be so aggressive about it but my dad keeps ordering publications of it and sometimes I read through it- it’s all the same. They’re homophobic, misogynistic and just generally terrible people.” 

Ladybug growls at him. 

‘Isn’t that supposed to be my thing, since I’m a cat and all?’ he thinks idly. 

“My civilian persona knows Jagged Stone, Clara Nightingale, and Audrey Bourgeois. I’m sure at least one of them could say something to a reporter or something about how trash it is.” 

“Yeah, sure. It’s not like we can say anything about it considering how badly they represented you.” 

Ladybug paces on top of the roof they’re standing on. “And you said that they were homophobic, too! I bet I could convince Audrey to release a Pride-related line after we make them look like the trash they are!” she says. 

“I’m all for that,” he says, shrugging. “I mean, as long as you make sure she doesn’t do that thing where they don’t research and jump on the bandwagon just because of more sales.” 

She gives him an affronted look. “Chat, I’m bisexual. I wouldn’t let her do that.” 

“I certainly hope so. I mean, I’m pan, and there is no representation for us, so…” 

“So it’s a plan?” she says after a moment of contemplative silence. “We get Audrey Bourgeois to cancel this crappy magazine?” 

“Yup,” he says, and they do their customary fist-bump before heading in opposite directions. 

BREAKING NEWS: AUDREY BOURGEOIS CALLS PARIS DAILY TRIBUNE A ‘TRY-HARD MISOGYNISTIC PAPER WITH NO STYLE’


End file.
